Repelling Darkness
by Eblade902
Summary: 50 years after Ichigo's failed attempt to rescue Rukia, Azien became the king of the Soul Society and has set chaos on the world of the living. The resistance groups that oppose him are failing, Urahara's resistance only has a hand full of fighters there are only two besides Urahara who can even use Shikia leaving there only option to stop the issue from where it began.
1. Chapter 0

Repelling Darkness

by Xblade902 and Eblade902

* * *

Skills at the Start of the Story

Jon

**Shikai**- spirits become my shield Seishin āmu zanpakuto turns into armor around right handcontrol spirit energy 1 meter around armor

***Bankai-** Seishin no yoroi armor surrounds whole body same as shikai except

**Abilities**_ x7_ **Range** _x3_

**Zanjutsu**:_ Advanced_

_-One handed_

_-Two handed_

_-Dual wield_

**Hakuda**: _above proficient_

_-Knows multiple hand to hand styles_

_-Puts own style into them_

**Hohō**:_ Lieutenant lvl_

_-Shunpo_

**Kidō**: _lieutenant lvl_

**-Hado** _max lvl 73_

**-Kaidō:**_ novice_- (knows the concept)

_-_**Bakudō** _max lvl 77_

* * *

Brandon

**Shikai**- release command reveal the truth Asahi no Kagami :Reveals the truth of your guilt, hate, rage, love uses your greatest and private fears against you it forces an opponent to see the truth about themselves in an illusion type crowd of people the opponent knows yet i can not see his illusions in the process only used against one opponent in my sight of view.

***Bankai**- release command be destroyed by your own fear Asahi nai Kagami wa, subete o shimeshite einai: Same as shikai but yet allows opponents illusions to actually attack the opponent can be used against multiple opponents as long as in my sight of view.

**Abilities**_ x8_ **Range**_ 360 view with spiritual awarene_ss

**Zanjutsu**: _Near advanced_

_-One handed_

**Hakuda**: _below Proficient_

_-Knows multiple hand to hand styles_

_-Needs improvement but only uses it in dire situations_

**Hohō:** _Advanced lieutenant lvl_

_-Advanced Shunpo_

**Kidō**: _Advanced Captain lvl_

-_ Intense training from Tessai Tsukabishi_

**-Bakudō** _advanced 81_

**-Kido** _Healing advanced_

**-Hado 88- 90** _Needs incantation_

- **Forbidden Kido** _only one Jikan Teishi (Temporal Stasis) It is a spell that halts time in a specific area only used if emergency will likely die do to extreme reiatsu loss_

* * *

*Notes*

*Bankai is gained later in the story listed here for reference

*50 years of experience fighting against captain level opponents and extreme training by Urahara are why skills are at high lvls

That was the basic stats above and so now lets begin our first ever fanfic wooooooooo!

* * *

Disclaimer: sources include bleach anime manga and wiki we also extend credit to our friend and beta reader geekyle123 we don't own bleach but we do own our OC'S Also any resemblance to other fictions, idea-wise they are not meant to be an insult or indeed done on purpose also Me and Jons zanpakuto's names and abilities are unique and ours if any or exact resemblance exist we're sorry please message us about it and we can talk it out and or make a compromise and with that said lets begin!

Prologue: A lost Era

**Kido**_ uses_

**Bakudō**

61.** Rikujōkōrō** -_ Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place_.

-Year 205X

50 years after Rukia Kuchiki was executed and Aizen's rise to power began.

story begins at Karakura town near Urahara shop

We arrive at Urahara shop coming back from another routine patrol expecting warm welcomes and sake but instead we open the door

and find a raggedy crumpled up note near the cash register Brandon opens the note and reads out loud " went out to try and gain

some support from the other resistance groups." Jon says " he just left so he gets out of cleaning" Brandon flips the note and reads

"and yes i expect the chores to be done when i return" Jon complains " why does he always do those double sided notes i swear he

can read minds." Brandon says " if he could read minds Aizen would have been defeated 50 years ago and old man Yamamoto ,Shunsui

,Ukitake ,Unohana and Komamura would still be alive. Jon in a sad tone says " the only captains left are the three traitors Aizen Tousen

and Gin' the two being manipulated Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi the two who remain loyal to the soul society Soifon and Byakuya because

Aizen manipulated Yamamoto and the other fours death to look like a betrayal on the soul society as a whole and the only one leading

a resistance group that can take on captain level opponents is Hitsugaya." the conversation was cut short when three resistance

members came in laughing after a hard days work. then suddenly jons watch starts blinking blue jon taps the watch and two holo

clocks go to each side the ones on the sides were green and the one in the middle red the middle had the hour hand at 8 the minute

hand at 1 and the second hand at 9. Brandon panicking says "what's going on" jon answers concerned "captain level spirit pressure 8

kilometers away at 30 degrees… that's at the refugee center we gotta go now we only have 2 guys stationed there. "Come on why is

Kenpachi here!" Jon said shocked cringing under the spiritual pressure. "Jon we must hold out until the resistance arrives we can't

take on a captain by ourselves!" said Brandon "but we can try" Jon said drawing his zanpakuto. "I agree but its not as bad as

Kurotsuchi he's just plain creepy! " whined Brandon said drawing his weapon in fear. " no choice we can't hold back spirits become my

shield Seishin āmu" Jon said as his zanpakuto shattered into black reiatsu that surrounded his right arm creating a black armor around

it. Brandon smirks " thought i could hold out a little while longer, oh well" shrugs "reveal the truth Asahi no Kagami!" Brandon cries.

The zanpakuto changes into a violet colored long sword with a red ribbon tied to the end of the grip. Jon rushes up to Kenpachi who

was waiting to sink his blade into their flesh, Brandon says "Jon distract him while i get the incantation ready" "hahaha rushing me

without a weapon how foolish" mocked Kenpachi. "lets fix that" Jon flicks his hand and whitish blue reiatsu blade appears in his right

arm Jon goes for a diagonal slash Kenpachi doesn't flinch or make any effort to block no visible damage on Kenpachi. Brandon mutters"

Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel."ha is that all you got" Kenpachi says as he viciously slashes Jon's shoulder down to

his hip "agh!" Jon gasped in pain "dammit Jon give me a few more seconds"Brandon says realizing his brother couldn't hold out much

longer. Seeing the immense blood pouring out from his shoulder Jon says with pain and enthusiasm "one last chance destroyer mark!"

the area that Jon slashed that had done no damage before begins to glow blue and then explodes catching Kenpachi off guard and knocking him back.

" Brandon now we won't get another chance at this " Brandon cries out "With light, divide this into six! Bakudō number 61 Rikujōkōrō!" six beams of

light then surround and restrict Kenpachi. Urahara finally comes out and deals the finishing blow to the now deceased captain. "what took you so

long i coulda died" whined Jon "it wasn't that bad it couldve been worse" laughed Brandon "you didn't nearly lose your arm distracting

a deranged captain lvl opponent." Jon said annoyingly "hey its not easy just to pick a Kido and then say a incantation" joked Brandon

"settle down you two"sighed Urahara "you were late" Jon and Brandon said simultaneously as they both decked him with an uppercut.

* * *

Next chapter will be out soon more to come Xblade902 and Eblade902 and if you are a little confused with the background information

more will be given in the chapters to come. please leave comments with revisions errors improvements criticism etc.

preview of the next chapter:

Chapter 1: A final solution: Back to the past? Urahara's insane


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A final solution: Back to the past? _Urahara's insane_

* * *

Terms

**Zanpakuto-** _The main weapon of the shinigami is generated by the owner's soul. Shape is different depending on the owner's soul; If they are able to learn their zanpakuto's names; they are considered for a higher ranking officer position. Most zanpakutos are created by spirits born from their owner's soul; they have their own distinct personalities that tend to match their owners. _

**Dangai- **_also known as the Precipice World, is a dimension between the Soul Society and the Human World, it is separated from space and time._

_thoughts- _will be _italicized_

**Bold**- hologram messages and conversations will be **bold **

***Note POV change = ***

* * *

Notes

I would also like to clarify that Yoruichi is in her cat form during the Dangai scene. Also sorry for the long wait, we've been preoccupied with league of legends and planetside 2 :P Yay Jon don't you think we should continue the fic nah we'll do it later 2 weeks later do you want to do it now? Nope

* * *

Disclaimer: sources include bleach anime manga and wiki we also extend credit to our friend, grammar Nazi, and beta readers RainbowSlayer, Frunkus, and grammar nut Derek :P thank him he's the reason you're reading this. We don't own bleach, but we do own our OC'S Also any resemblance to other fan-fictions, idea-wise they are not meant to be an insult or indeed done on purpose also Me and Jon's zanpakuto's names and abilities are unique and ours if any or exact resemblance exist we're sorry please message us about it and we can talk it out and or make a compromise and with that said let's begin!

* * *

Kido uses

**81. Danku**- _This ability __creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89._

* * *

_Back at Urahara's shop; Urahara wakes up with an exasperating Headache._

Urahara groggily says: "Where am I?", he looks around and says: "Really guys, you knocked me out and dragged me here?!" Brandon said: "Well you

pissed me off; so I decked you." Jon says: " It looked like fun, so I joined in."Well than, let's get back to business, shall we?" said Brandon. Urahara;

still a little irritated and disoriented said: "While I was out, the Vizards and Hitsugaya's resistance said they would create an alliance with us." Urahara

said with a bit of a smirk." Wait, what happened to the two guys with you?" said Jon panicking a little. "They died when I asked the Fallen for an

alliance... They just wanted to wipe out the other resistances and Aizen, so they attacked us..." Urahara said in a saddening tone. There is a moment

of silence which Brandon breaks by saying: "That would give us a force of only 50 against the Fallen's 750 and Aizen's 1500 and we're not even

counting on if he's recruiting more souls to join his "Holy Crusade" Jon says: "Not to mention that Aizen's Arrancars are at least the same level as a

captain level soul reaper alongside his own captains makes about 20 captain level, while our alliance only has a handful, and we don't exactly know

how powerful the Fallen's soldiers are, but we do know they have 5 Fallen Soul Reaper, 5 Fallen Arrancars, 5 Fallen Vizards, and 50 humans with hollow

powers, all these about lieutenant and captain level. "Knowing that the atmosphere is tense Brandon sarcastically says: "We're doomed; What can we

do!?" Urahara interjects "Glad you asked I do have a plan … we can go to the past by we, I mean you two and by can, I mean you don't have a choice

and I have no idea if it's safe you may die in the process good luck." Jon "Wait what" "Think fast" says Urahara as he chucks a small bag at Jon. "Hu"

says Jon as he catches it instinctively. " It's an infinite space bag with a shard of Ryūjin Jakka that I 'procured' after the Head Captain's death its proof

you're from the future also there is a device inside that will create a base at any location and another bag which contains my research on how to stop

Aizen's zanpakuto I have run out of time and a few other things that may come in handy." Urahara says as he talks to them into the basement.

Brandon says " What are we going to do in the past" Urahara says "First you are going to save Ichigo second you're going to stop the execution of

Rukia Kuchiki and your top priority stop Aizen! You should also convince Yamamoto about Aizen's betrayal and get his support along with mine and the

Vizards. Thirdly once you save Ichigo ask Yoruichi who will be a black cat to change back into human form" and then we notice the slightest smirk but

decided best not to ask as Urahara continues saying "oh and I can't control the exact location but I can try so look alive and one more thing try not to

die" as Urahara pushes a button and a portal appears. Brandon says "Aizen must be stopped lets go" as he grabs Jon and jumps in with no hesitation.

* * *

*** Ichigo's POV inside the dangai, while he's running from the cleaner

Ichigo screams "it's going to catch us" as the cleaner closes the gap in between them Yoruichi thinks to herself "_there is no way we can't get away in time_

I can't change while moving and if I stop I'll get killed". Just then a portal opens up 500 meters in front of them and two soul reapers walk out Ichigo

screams " what the hell we get to choose our death" Yoruichi thinks _this is really bad_

* * *

***Brandon and Jon's POV

Jon complaining says " really the dangai with the cleaner right there I swear he's trying to kill us oh well, Brandon you know what we need to do. spirits

become my shield Seishin āmu" Jon's zanpakuto becoming black armor around his hand "um what was it again?' Brandon screams running beside

Ichigo's group Jon screaming says " we don't have time for this use danku" mentally slapping himself "oh ya" he stops then raises his right hand and

says "Bakudō number 81 Danku" as in an instant a rectangular wall hits the cleaner straight on slightly breaking Brandon bends on one knee screaming

"if you're going to do something do it now!" Jon stands firm lifts up his right hand and says "destroying burst shot" instantly a large blue sphere of

rashi appears before Jon's right hand and an explosion occurs between his hand and the sphere propelling the sphere forward and it hits the

rectangular wall resulting in an enormous explosion destroying the wall and blowing everyone out of the dangai and rendering Ichigo, Orihime, Chad,

and Uryū unconscious. the black cat irritated and confused yells "who the HELL are you two!" she hissed Brandon screams " Aizen made demon cats

were all going to die!" Jon says "really Brandon this is Yoruichi Shihoin Urahara's lover" Brandon says " He's in love with a cat, think if I bring it back he'll

let me off cleaning duty" Yoruichi extremely pissed off and blushing screams "I'm not his lover!" Jon looks to the unconscious humans and says "let's

take this conversation elsewhere so were not overheard." as a group of people listen in on the conversation. while the trio walks a block away

Brandon whispers to Jon " didn't think Urahara was into cats with deep voices" Jon ignoring the comment not trying to imagine Urahara doing stuff with

a cat resumes the conversation Jon says "first off its a little unnerving talking to a cat can you change forms" stares at us with a hint of irritation from

Jon's last comment "fine" she yells out then miraculously white steam forms only covering her breasts and crotch revealed a tall tanned women with

purple hair and eyes sparkling gold staring at us scanning our reactions then when the smoke steadily disappeared she was naked standing there

Brandon and Jon staring for a few minutes jaws suddenly drop down she looks at us in confusion "what's wrong with you guys" Brandon mentally

slapping himself to stop looking and to mentally note to kill Urahara when we get back then Jon suddenly blurts out "put some clothes on" quickly

shuffling in the bag Yoruichi suddenly looking down and a grin shows up on her face and then suddenly raising her arms stretching and her legs while

Jon and Brandon fall back to the ground speechless with nosebleeds Jon then quickly throws an extra pair of clothes on her and closes his eyes

screaming "put some clothes on please!" while Brandon in the background mentally saying to himself_ "Thank you god thank you so much" _Yoruichi smirks

mockingly saying "never seen a women naked Hu" while struggling to put her clothes on "a little tight in the chest but it will do" Brandon then jumps up

with a smile on his face saying "shouldn't you go back into your cat form so the humans you know don't find out" Yoruichi yawning still stretching "in a

bit but let's talk first, I still have one big question who the HELL are you two" Jon recovering from that event and cursing Urahara who told him to tell

Yoruichi to change into a human says "this may sound weird but were from the future." Yoruichi's reaction surprised us she wasn't surprised or scared

more irritated than anything else, screams at us yelling " do you take me as an idiot there is no way to travel back into the past and even if you could

why would they send you two you haven't even got laid or seen a women naked" Jon and Brandon cowering in fear simultaneously saying "bu-"

Yoruichi continuously yelling " and not to mention your spirit energy is that only of an unseated soul reaper you guys couldn't possibly do anything so

tell me the truth or ill kick both your asses back into the Dangai" Yoruichi then gives us time to digest the onslaught of insults and questions Brandon

finally works up enough courage and says " but we are from the future and we can prove it" Yoruichi stares at us still giving an intimidating stare as

were both motionless Brandon kicks Jon who is still on the floor in the head who grunts and annoyingly says "Alright alright give me a second" while

Jon searches in the bag Brandon then stares at Yoruichi saying "also were at least Third seat soul reapers maybe even advanced lieutenant level if we

go all out but were suppressing it because were former stealth force and we used a lot spiritual energy saving your fine ass" Yoruichi ignoring that last

comment meant to give time for Jon to find the proof then says " really now well thanks anyway" as she walks closer to Brandon leaning towards his

ear purrs out "Maybe I'll show you a thing or two" Brandon not taking the hint says " really I'd love to be trained by the former captain of the stealth

force" Yoruichi annoyed that Brandon didn't get her come on then said "I can but I can also teach you a thing or two about a woman's body" she says

as she plays with my hair Brandon brushing bright red then looks down at Jon with desperation mentally_ "saying hurry up hurry up hurry up!" _as if he

heard his thoughts he pulls out a shard of Ryujin Jakka seeing that Jon was weirded out by the earlier event with a hint of irritation on his face says"

ah here it is" promptly getting up facing Yoruichi and Brandon, who is still dazed by what happened. Yoruichi still confused looks at the shard and says

in a mocking attitude "did you guys chip your swords playing preten-" not finishing her sentence she picks up the fragment and her eyes instantly gain

a look of shock she finishes and says "you weren't lying were you it's all true but how." Jon pulls a disk looking device with a note on it that reads show

to Yoruichi and complains "he stored his personality and data in this holoprojector and didn't tell us ... Really." Jon pushes a button and Urahara's

image appears on the disk. Urahara quickly looks around "**ah I see you are still alive, Yoruichi I will try to explain quickly if I don't this could take **

**years, yes we are from the future, and what we thought could happen did happen Aizen has taken over, it's the worst case scenario I need you to **

**get these guys into a meeting with Yamamoto before the execution you need to stop Aizen and you can't act rashly I leave the rest to you" **the

image blurs out Jon pissed says "Urahara really, by the end of this day I swear I am going to look in this bag for any more surprises you forgot about."

Yoruichi now convinced says "ok so we should not engage the soul society and do this diplomatically." Brandon pouting says"but I wanted to kick some

ass" just as Jon was about to smack Brandon he suddenly looks in the direction of where they left Ichigo and blurts out "looks like diplomacy is out I

sense a fight already, Brandon looks like we got our work cut out for us, Yoruichi change back let's stop this fight before we ruin our chances." they run

back to Ichigo and the others as fast as they can.

* * *

Authors note

_Brandon aka Eblade: we made this chapter extra-long this time while I had to beg Jon to help all he wanted to do was play league all day and sleep also I think _

_Jon's going crazy with these titles I mean where's he going with this much not to mention all the editing I have to do please for my sanity please bug _

_xblade902 with you pm's I beg of you maybe you can get him to actually get off his lazy ass and actually help me get these Chapters out on time and not _

_make excuses. Also we will accept your Ocs in our fanfic oh and one more thing why haven't I used my shikai yet I better in the next chapter! I'll see you guys _

_then _

chapter preview

Chapter 2: a plan up in smoke:_we're going to crash into the soul society?_


End file.
